S1E3 That Wonderful Parrot of my Grandmothers
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: Sashas' first trip in the TARDIS. They visit Sto 60 years ago to meet Sashas' grandmother and her "psychic" parrot but things are not what they seem... R&R is much appreciated to help me improve


**Doctor Who- That Wonderful Parrot of my Grandmothers**

**This is the second story of my series. In this story we meet Sashas' grandmother as a young lady and the mystery behind her wonderful psychic parrot...**

The blue box hurtled through the flashing blue vortex, through tunnels. The box was spinning and being bashed around.  
>Inside the box it was a bit calmer than that. The doctor and Maxine were flicking switched and levers. Sasha was merely observing and thinking 'I'll be doing that one day!' She continued to watch the doctor and Maxine rush around the central console flicking the switches and turning dials. Sasha looked down at the glass floor to see underneath the orange console. It was a pale white down there with small holes. The floor and walls looked like the same structure and she saw the central revolver stripped bare. It was almost as though that was the engine below the bonnet. Then bong, the machine stopped. Sasha looked up at the doctor, who was looking at the screen.<p>

"Sto!" said the doctor with victory "in the year 5590! But to us that's 1942!"  
>Sasha grinned at the doctor with her teeth sticking out.<br>The doctor pointed at the door as if to invite her out of the doors and into the magical world behind that blue wooden door.  
>Sasha smiled and rushed down the stairs and slowly opened the TARDIS doors like unwrapping a gift.<p>

Sasha stepped out of the TARDIS and looked ahead of her. There were people, humans, and spiky aliens known as Zoccis, Vinvoccis and Banoccis. The Zoccis short and red with high pitch voices and rushing about waving, like little elves, the Vinvoccis average height with human voices and green, like cactuses and the Banoccis yellow, tall and fat with deep demented voices but were perfectly happy and kind.  
>Sasha had to take in these people. She couldn't believe her eyes. The buildings were made of wood. Like in the 16th century but they looked a bit sturdier and thought out. They had thick glass windows that were stained the beautiful patterns and characters on it.<br>The ground was paved with grey stone slabs.  
>They had a mixture of old and new at this time. People wearing Victorian dress and holding a device called an iVone.<br>Sashas' eyes shined with delight and amazement. She stood still, smiling at what she was seeing. The doctor stepped out of the TARDIS behind her followed by Maxine. Sasha turned round and hugged the doctor tightly. Then let go and ran down the street  
>"What was that?" said the doctor, he didn't understand humans or in Sashas' case a Stoman<br>"She was thanking you" said Maxine "she couldn't describe how happy she was. Which I think is a bit unfair because I helped us get here too! Honestly doctor my achievements are ignored" she sarcastically shook her head, then realised the doctor was gone. He had run after Sasha down the old, new street.

Sasha stopped at a tall purple Wig-Wam. She looked up at it and saw a gold sign with fancy black writing saying 'Maya Hunters Fortune and life Readings: Free on Saturdays!"  
>The doctor came up behind Sasha.<br>"Oh! I love Saturdays!" said the doctor looking up, his voice strained from looking up. He looked straight again "Why did you come here?"  
>"This is my Grandmothers tent" said Sasha "I'm going to meet her parrot"<br>"Parrot?" said doctor  
>"Yes" said Sasha "my Grandmother didn't predict things! Her parrot companion was the one behind it all! It was a great pet but it died in '44"<br>"Really?" said the doctor "Oh I love animals! They're better than humans!"  
>The doctor stopped talking after he realised Sasha had went inside the tent.<p>

Sasha was sitting on a cushion which was a deep red with silver thread sewn into it. The inside of the tent was lit up with candle light which brought up the purple walls.  
>In front of Sasha was a small wooden stool with a crystal ball on it. Nobody was at the table serving yet. Sasha was breathing heavily through her nose with excitement with a constant smile on her face.<br>The doctor came into the tent behind her and bumped his head on a wooden plank above the entrance.  
>"Ow!" he whispered<br>a young woman dressed in a dark purple robe covered in diamonds and rubies came into the tent through another entrance in front of the stool. She had lots of necklaces on and her hair was wrapped in a bandana. She looked about twenty years old  
>"Welcome!" she said in a mystic voice "I am Maya!"<br>"ahem!" said a voice on her shoulder "excuse me! Did somebody forget about the real star of this show?"  
>Sasha laughed in amazement<br>"Oh" rushed Maya "This is Baba. My companion and I love him to bits!"  
>"Thank you!" said Baba<br>"What would you like me to do for you?" said Maya studying Sasha "You are very beautiful"  
>"Oh thank you!" said Sasha nearly with a tear in her eye "You're very beautiful too!"<br>"Now now" said Maya "you don't need to compliment me!"  
>Sasha froze. That was something Sashas' grandmother said a lot. Sasha remembered when she died. It felt like a big hole in her heart. Sashas' eyes were welling up. Then she awoke.<p>

"Umm" said Sasha almost whispering "I'd like you to read my future"  
>"Okay" said Maya she closed her eyes.<br>Sasha saw Baba lean closer to Mayas' ear. She started to smile as the parrots beak moved ever so slightly. 'Genius' thought Sasha.  
>Maya opened her eyes<br>"ooh" she said in a deep whispering voice "your future is big! I see a new person coming into your life! But the strange thing is! You've known them for a short time already without knowing it! And you are part of a huge plan! A plan that could destroy the universe!"  
>"What?" said Sasha "what plan?"<br>"I'm afraid that's all I have!" said Maya "you are different! You are closely connected to me somehow! But you have such a big future that Baba cannot read it!"  
>Then she realised what she had said. She had given away her secret.<br>"I mean me" said Maya quickly "I cannot read it!"  
>Sasha nodded.<br>"Thank you so much" said Sasha  
>"That's no problem at all" said Maya<br>Sasha smiled and walked out of the tent followed by the doctor. 

They were back on the street. Sasha felt a wave of awareness again. She was back in the real world. It was as though Maya and Baba had taken Sasha to another world.  
>"That parrot" said the doctor with a thinking face on "how does it do that?"<br>"Who knows?" said Sasha  
>"I scanned it whilst we were in there" said the doctor "and I picked up an alien power source!"<br>"DOCTOR!" shouted Sasha "How could you do this? That's my Grandmother! And Baba!"  
>"Sasha" said the doctor "This is serious! Do you know when your grandmother was taken to Earth and how?"<br>"I don't know how" said Sasha "But she was taken to earth in 1942"  
>"Which is right now" said the doctor "on Sto this is the 54th century but on Earth right now it is 1942!"<br>Sashas' eyes went wide.  
>"But..." said Sasha "If Baba's an alien then it could be now! This could be when she got taken to Earth!"<br>"We need to find out where Baba was born!" said Doctor "he could have inherited it from there!"  
>They ran.<p>

Meanwhile Maxine was in a bar. She was sitting on a tall stool drinking a glass of bright blue liquid.  
>The bar was completely wooden and had big pictures in frames hanging on the wall. It wasn't that different to country bar restaurants today<br>Then the doors burst open. A tall fat Banocci came in.  
>"I am looking for the owner of the blue box!" said the Banocci<br>Maxine rolled her eyes and walked up to the Banocci.  
>"I own it" said Maxine "do you have a problem with that?"<br>"yes actually" said the Banocci angrily "It is parked in a non-parking area! I'm afraid I must write you a ticket! You will then be transferred to a random world and will live there forever!"  
>"No" said Maxine "you can jog on pineapple head!"<br>Everyone in the bar gasped.  
>"THATS RACIST!" screamed the Banocci bringing out a gun and shooting around the room.<br>Maxine rolled her eyes and took her gun out and shot at the Banocci. It collapsed on the ground. It wasn't dead just unconscious. Maxine walked out of the bar and onto the street. Then she heard a scream...

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!" screamed Maya running out of the tent "MY PARROT! HE'S GONE MAD!"  
>Baba was flying above the street with glowing yellow, glittery energy coming from it as it moved. It was showering over the city. Baba was huge now, a big multi-coloured demon bigger than the TARDIS.<br>Maxine ran over to Maya who was sobbing  
>"What's going on?" said Maxine in a calm voice<br>"Baba!" cried Maya "he just went mad! This is what being psychic has done to him! It's destroyed him!"  
>"Psychic?" said Maxine<p>

The doctor and Sasha arrived at "The Animal Birth Centre".  
>"Basic name" said Sasha<br>The building was white with dim light coming from inside the windows. The doctor and Sasha walked through the glass automatic doors which gracefully slid open.  
>A receptionist was there.<br>"Hello" she said she was overweight and had long blonde hair all wrapped up in a beehive. She had a big Victorian dress on. "How may I help you?"  
>The doctor held up his psychic paper.<br>"Inspectors" said the doctor in a sharp voice "do you know where a parrot called Baba was born? Adopted by Maya Hunter?"  
>"Oh yes" said the receptionist "In ward 28. I must warn you that ward is no longer used"<br>"Why?" said the doctor with a look of fascination on his face  
>"Because of the alien plague that arrived" said the receptionist "It arrived as that parrot was born actually but as soon as the parrot was adopted it went away. But we don't use it in case it comes back"<br>"Right" said the doctor  
>He and Sasha ran into a lift and pressed a button which took them to floor 5. They stepped out of the lift and found themselves in an endless bright corridor with white walls.<br>They walked into a room that said Ward 28.  
>It was a dark room with a flashing light. The doctor and Sasha looked around. Sasha found a sparkling gold ball on the floor.<br>"What's that?" said Sasha  
>The doctor scanned it with the sonic<br>"A living clump of disease" said the doctor "well it was alive but now it's dead"  
>"That disease was alive?" said Sasha with a shocked expression<br>"Yeah!" said the doctor  
>"Do you know what it is?" said Sasha<br>"Yes" said the doctor "It's an ancient disease created by the Carrionites. It was an accident but it got out of hand and travelled everywhere. It was wiped out though. This must be the last of its kind"  
>"And all of that disease is in that parrot?" said Sasha "and made it psychic. But the parrot is harmless right?"<br>"no" said the doctor "because it grows the mind and physical form"  
>"What?" said Sasha with a tear in her eye "He's a...a...monster?"<br>"By now" said the doctor "yes. I am so sorry"  
>Sasha just dashed out of the room.<br>"SASHA!" shouted the doctor running after her.

Back on the street Baba was still flying around and picking people up and dropping them. Maxine was shooting at it.  
>"STOP!" cried Maya "THAT'S MY PARROT!"<br>The Banocci that Maxine shot heard Maya.  
>"Maya hunter" said the Banocci "I am arresting you for bringing this monster to our town"<br>Baba stopped attacking and looked at the Banocci. He shrieked and flew for the Banocci and picked him up and threw him to the ground. The Banocci was dead.  
>Baba flew and picked up Maya.<br>"BABA PLEASE!" cried Maya  
>Baba just flew higher and higher with Maya.<br>Sasha and the doctor came.  
>"MAYA!" screamed Sasha "doctor! Baba's got my Grandmother!"<br>"NO!" said the doctor "he's loyal! But if he tries to take her away then he'll kill her by mistake!"  
>The doctor, Sasha and Maxine all ran to the TARDIS.<p>

Maya had given up now. She was just hanging in Babas' claws.  
>The doctor and his friends had flown the TARDIS up beside Maya and Baba.<br>"MAYA!" shouted the doctor opening the doors, the wind blowing in his face "CONVINCE HIM! YOU HAVE A BOND! CONVINCE BABA TO LET YOU COME IN HERE!"  
>"BABA!" shouted Maya "LET ME GO IN THERE! I'LL BE SAFER! PLEASE!"<br>Baba just shrieked at her. He didn't like that idea.  
>Sasha came to the door.<br>"BABA!" she shouted "YOU CAN SEE MY FUTURE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"  
>Baba stopped and looked at Sasha with teary eyes. He nodded his head.<br>"If you don't put her in here" said Sasha "Then I won't be born!"  
>Baba flew towards the TARDIS and dropped Maya inside it.<br>Maya fell onto her bottom. She breathed heavily and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
>"Come in here" whispered Sasha "come into the TARDIS"<br>Baba became small again, the disease left Baba and Baba flew into the TARDIS.  
>Sasha closed the doors.<p>

Everything was calm now. The doctor and Maxine were flying the TARDIS. Then bong! The TARDIS arrived on Earth in 1942.  
>Maya walked out of the doors. She was in a country field, it was sunny and peaceful.<br>"Where is this?" said Maya "where am I?"  
>"Oh!" said the doctor "this is just outside London. On Earth"<br>Maya nodded.  
>"I knew this day would come" said Maya "the day I get brought away"<br>Baba came out of the TARDIS on Sashas' shoulder  
>"What I want to know" said Maxine "Is how he got cured so quickly and suddenly!"<br>"A simple change of mind forgot the disease" said Baba "therefore creating a feeling reaction on it expelling it from the body and reducing it to atoms!"  
>"What?" said Maxine<br>"I'm brilliant!" said Baba  
>Sasha laughed.<br>"Yes you are" she said happily  
>Baba flew onto Mayas' shoulder.<br>"Goodbye" said Maya to Sasha  
>"Goodbye" said Sasha "I know you'll have a great life on Earth"<br>Maya nodded  
>"I'll make the most of it" said Maya "I'll go into the city and find myself a job"<br>"Ooh!" said the doctor "best wait a few years. There's a war going on"  
>"Oh" said Maya "well then I'll stay here and use Baba to tell the future if he can still do that"<br>"Yes I can" said Baba "the war will end in 3 years! And you will meet a handsome man and..."  
>"Okay" said Maya "you don't need to ruin it all!"<br>Sasha laughed.  
>She waved goodbye and went into the TARDIS.<br>The doors closed and a few minutes later that mysterious blue box with the tall blonde girl, man in bow tie and the beautiful tanned girl with chocolate hair disappeared into nowhere leaving Maya stunned and waving goodbye but at the same time saying hello to her new rocket life.


End file.
